


Home is Where the Heart Is

by EldunariLiduen



Series: Take My Hand [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, seriously all the fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldunariLiduen/pseuds/EldunariLiduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present from someone at Torchwood after Rose and the Doctor get back from their honeymoon gets the Doctor thinking about something he might be able to do for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart Is

“Blimey, would you look at all this?” the Doctor said, circling Rose’s desk in her office- the top of which was barely visible due to all the cards and presents that those at Torchwood who had not been at the wedding- mainly ones who they hadn’t gotten to know as well yet or ones who hadn’t been able to make it- had given them. It had been a little over two weeks since the wedding, but they’d been off on their honeymoon. Granted, it had been a little over that for the pair since the TARDIS had finished growing on their wedding night, giving them just a bit more flexibility in their timing.

“Well, Dad did say that we could take today to ease back into ‘normal life’- to quote him that is. Might as well see what we’ve got here,” she smiled at him, sitting down in her chair. Dragging a chair behind him, the Doctor was soon sitting next to his pink-and-yellow wife. It really was amazing to him that they could say that now- the Doctor (John Tyler-Smith when he had to be) and Rose Tyler-Smith now forever linked. Not that they hadn’t been before, of course, but it was nice to make things like this official sometimes.

Picking a bag at random, the Doctor reached in and rummaged amongst the tissue paper while Rose took the accompanying card and opened it. “Who’s it from?” he asked, unwrapping what looked to be a rectangular something from a few extra pieces of paper.

“Gail- she does reception. She was on duty the night of the wedding- had to have someone here. ‘ang on.” Opening one of her desk drawers, Rose rummages for a pen and some paper. “Best keep track for thank-yous. ‘I know it’s not much,’” she began reading from inside the card, “‘but I can’t help but think of the two of you whenever I hear this expression. Best of luck in your new life together.’”

Once the last few pieces of tissue were torn away-and thrown in the bin when she gave him a look- the Doctor turned the frame over to reveal a cross-stitch. “‘Home is where the heart is,’” he mumbled, reading the words underneath the small home that Gail had stitched.

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Rose smiled, resting her head on the Doctor’s shoulder to look at the gift. “And very true, eh Doctor?” she said, kissing his cheek.

“Mmmhm,” he said, a lopsided smile forming on his face along with an idea for a gift of his own…

* * *

“Rose?” the Doctor called, closing the door to their flat behind him. “You in?”

“Yeah, in the dining room,” she called back. “Hope you’re in the mood for Chinese. Been craving it all day.”

Walking through the short hallway that lead from their front room to the dining room, the Doctor glanced at the pictures on the walls- ones from their wedding, ones from the trips that they had taken together, parties that Rose’s parents had thrown… Even the cross-stitch that Gail had given them around a month ago hung in that hallway.

“How was your day off?” he asked as he walked behind her, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Watch lots of crap telly? Wouldn’t have thought Chinese was going to be an option given this morning.”

“Mmm, feeling slightly better now,” she shrugged, taking a bite of noodles. “What about you? Anything exciting happen at Torchwood that I missed?”

“Oh, the usual excitement- few new immigrants, bit of rubbish from the Rift, nothing too exciting,” the Doctor shrugged, taking one of the unopened cartons and setting his keys down as he sat. “I did stop off at the store on my way home, though. Sorry I didn’t call to let you know I’d be late. I, ah,” he started, reaching into one of his pockets for something, “got you something.”

“Doctor, I-”

“I was just thinking, was all. Mostly about that cross-stitch thing that Gail got us. ‘Home is where the heart is,’ and all that.” Subconsciously, he reached up to touch his chest where his own singular heart was beating. “And erm… I know you’ve already got more than a few, but I got you this,” he said, drawing a box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a simple, silver bracelet with two circular charms. Engraved on one charm were concentric circles and on the other the word ‘home.’

“I know we’ve been doing this for- what? three years? four years?- now but…” he trailed off for a moment, fastening the bracelet around Rose’s wrist and then taking her hand. “‘Home is where the heart is.’ We do an awful lot of traveling, Rose Tyler-Smith, but…you’re who my heart- human heart at that- belongs to. You’ll always be my home. Who I’ll come back to.”

Tears threatening to spill over, Rose pulled the Doctor into a hug and buried her face in his shoulder. “For someone who’s technically just over three years old and relatively over nine hundred, you sure do know how to woo a girl,” she murmured into his shirt. Pulling out of the hug, she wiped at a lone tear with her thumb. “I’ve got something to tell you as well.”

“Really?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow in surprise.

She nodded, smiling and licking her lips. “Yeah. Um, like I told you this morning I wasn’t feeling great. No chance I was going to get to work on time at all. But…there was another reason I didn’t go in today.” She paused, looking at him to see how he was taking it so far.

“And that would be…?” he asked, shaking his head. The Doctor truly had no idea where this could be going.

“I had a doctor’s appointment today that I had to get to. Didn’t want to worry you or anything and it’s nothing bad I promise.” Rose looked down at her lap, biting her lip as if she was trying to keep her smile from growing too large. Her brown eyes shining with unshed tears, she looked back up at the Doctor- that impossible man who she’d thought she’d never be able to say these words to who had been so convinced that settling down and living a day-to-day life would be an adventure that he’d never get to have and yet here they were. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. As it should be. But perhaps, there was more…

“I’m pregnant.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I'd love to write a full-fledged story of Tentoo and Rose, I just don't have the attention span to write too much more than a drabble so I'll probably be writing quite a few of these as the summer goes on [I've already got another one about halfway done]. I will probably expand on that last line in one of them, rest assured! I hope you enjoyed my story and thank you for reading!


End file.
